


Halloween Tradition

by bluebright_l



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Theon loves terrible movies, and Robb loves Theon, and just because...Throbb, in honor of Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebright_l/pseuds/bluebright_l
Summary: Just a one-shot of some sorta-boyfriends @ the movies, and Jon and Arya tag along for funsies





	Halloween Tradition

_ movie tonight??? _

Robb fired off a quick  _ Y _ and put his phone back in his hoodie pocket before Mrs. Dustin could ream him out. Calc was a real bitch, and so was she, but he needed an A in this class to keep up his 4.0. Theon, of course, was in some bullshit class like Web Design or Typing, so he could dick around on his phone all he wanted. Robb ignored the fluttering in his stomach and went back to taking notes. It didn’t even cross his mind to suggest a movie; he figured they’d Netflix the new  _ Fast and Furious _ or  _ Transformers _ . He should’ve known better...

\---

The car was filled with Arya’s cocksure chatter, and Robb could feel Theon fuming in the driver’s seat. How was  _ he _ supposed to have known that Theon had wanted this to be... _ private _ or whatever for them? In the back seat, Jon was patiently listening to Arya’s explanation of why she should be allowed into the R-rated  _ Saw X _ , nodded as she showed him the trailer on her phone. While they were occupied, Robb nudged Theon’s hand on the gearshift with his pinky; that was about the extent of the affection they showed each other when anyone else was around. Though, to be honest, Robb knew that Jon already knew, and if Arya didn’t yet, she was sure to figure it out before anyone else. That didn’t bother him particularly...he knew that if,  _ when, _ she figured it out, she’d go to Jon before anyone else. And Jon would talk her through it, and it would stay there. Now, if Sansa, on the other hand, found out…

“Oi, you got a light?”

Robb blinked, reeled back to reality. “Huh?”

Theon sighed. “A. Light. Lighter, matches…?” An unlit cigarette dangled from his mouth precariously and Robb swallowed a little. Technically, he disapproved of smoking, and it wasn’t especially sexy kissing a smoker, but it  _ looked _ sexy as hell.

“Uh...no.”

“I do!” Arya’s head and shoulders popped up in between the two front seats, brandishing a cheap Bic with a skull-and-crossbones printed on it. “But you better roll the window down, Mom’ll be pissed if it smells like smoke in here.”

“Arya, put your seatbelt back on.” Jon and Robb spoke at the same time, chuckling when they heard each other.

Arya ignored them, waving the lighter in Theon’s face until he snatched it from her. She watched, fascinated, as Theon lit up and took a long drag. She wasn’t the only one fascinated. Robb loved watching Theon smoke, though normally they were alone when he did. It was pretty damn sensual and had given Robb a better understanding of why the “bad boy” cliche was so popular. At least, it had been  _ one _ of the things to help him understand...

\---

“For the last time,  _ we _ are going to see  _ Saw X _ .” Theon flicked his butt at Arya, missing her foot by a carefully calculated inch or two and ignoring Jon’s frown. Robb just sighed. “ _ You _ are going to see  _ Frankenweenie _ . Or that love story with the boat and the blind girl, I guess. But that shit looks dumb as fuck.”

“Screw that!” Arya kicked the smoldering butt back at Theon, scowling. “I’m going to see  _ Saw _ with you guys, or I’m telling Mom that you smoked in the car.” She rounded on Robb and Jon, her scowl turning into a fierce grin. “And that you let him. And maybe that you were, too.”

Four tickets to  _ Saw X _ later, Robb didn’t foresee his night getting any better. All he’d wanted was to hang out with his...whatever Theon and him were, watch a movie, and maybe make out a little. Or a lot. Whatever. But now he was going to see a movie he had less than no interest in seeing, that he actually really didn’t  _ want _ to see, and had to do it with his brother and nosy little sister, no less.

The concessions line was another fresh circle of hell, what with the goth kids making out in front of them, the lax bros from White Harbor behind them talking loudly about running a train on their water boy’s mom, Theon fuming beside him and Jon lecturing Arya on how Jujubes would ruin her dental work. Robb could feel heat radiating off of Theon, and he shifted slightly, letting his arm brush against his. His arm was cool, and smooth; unlike Robb, Theon had very little hair on his arms, or anywhere else on his body, for that matter. Soft light hair on his arms and legs, just a slightly coarser smattering on his chest, a fine line down from his belly button... Robb coughed and pretended like he needed to look at his movie ticket, hoping beyond hope that his ears and cheeks weren’t as red as they suddenly felt. 

“Here, you dummy.” Arya was shoving Raisinettes into his hands, rolling her eyes. “Are you awake, or what?”

“Don’t be rude,” Jon gave Robb a long-suffering look over Arya’s head as he took her bucket of popcorn right as it began to slide out of her grasp.

The bickering continued through the ticket check line, down the hall and all the way into the theater, where Theon promptly made his way to the very back row, furthest from the screen. Robb knew from experience that this was the only place he would consider sitting, and braced himself.

“What the fu-” Arya caught herself with a sidelong glance at Jon. “Heck. I’m not sitting way back here. You can’t see anything this way!”

Robb edged towards the row of seats where Theon was already making himself comfortable. “Arya, the screen is like 6 stories tall. If you can’t see it from here, you have a serious problem.”

“I’m not sitting way back here, this is, like, where people sit to make out!” Arya looked disgustedly between him and Jon. “Jon! Tell him!”

Jon just shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me where I sit. Why don’t me and you sit down there, and they can sit wherever they want?”

Arya thought for about a half a second, then shrugged and made her way down the aisle, not stopping until she was close enough to the screen that she had to tilt her head up to see. Robb made a mental note to buy Jon a Coke later or something, because Theon was grinning at him for the first time that night as he sat down. Theon’s grin was sometimes unsettling to others, more bared teeth than actual smile, but it’d never bothered Robb. And it definitely wasn’t bothering him now.

“Hey.” 

The grin had become almost predatory, and Robb quirked an eyebrow. “Hey, yourself. You know I hate these stupid movies, right?”

Theon shrugged one shoulder, jamming a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “You picked the last one.”

“That’s completely not true, dickwad.” Robb shook his head, watching the goth couple stumble in and seat themselves midway between them and Jon and Arya. So far that was it for the showing...six people. “ _ You _ picked the mob one,  _ and _ the funny spy one.” 

“Whatever, you liked both of those and you know it. Besides, I’ve seen every single one of these in the theater. It’s, like, a-” He shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, mumbling around it. “...tradition.” 

Robb noted the way a muscle clenched in his jaw and the way he chewed, aggressively, staring straight ahead at the screen. Which happened to be playing an ad for a local realtor, since the movie wasn’t starting for another 5 minutes. Robb knew Theon had seen the first nine of these in the theater with his siblings. First all three, Rodrik and Maron and Asha, then later just Asha. Robb had no idea how they’d gotten him in at first, since he’d only been eight when the first movie came out. He tried not to hear his mother’s voice in his head as he wondered what kind of family let an eight year old go see a movie like  _ Saw _ , and then ignored his father’s voice reminding him that he’d brought his ten year old sister to see  _ Saw X _ . 

The realtor ad had changed to a behind-the-scenes look at some reality show, and Theon shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Robb reached over and took the bucket, because otherwise he’d never get any. He ignored the pitiful sound of protest the other boy made, and held the bucket with his far hand, out of Theon's reach.

“Popcorn hog.”

“Me?!” Robb stared at him, mouth agape. Until Theon flicked a piece of popcorn off his shirt right into his mouth. The bastard had impeccable aim.

“Yeah. They have free refills, y’know.” 

One corner of Theon’s mouth tugged up and Robb laughed, throwing a piece back at him. The ensuing popcorn fight was brief but furious, and ended with the remainder of the bucket tipped over Robb’s head, their laughter hushed but hysterical.

“You guys are idiots!” 

Arya’s voice drifted up from halfway down the seats, but Robb barely heard her. The lights were dimming as the previews came on, and Theon wasn’t staring at the screen anymore. When he plucked a piece of popcorn out of Robb’s hair and popped it in his mouth with an insouciant grin, that was the last straw. Robb leaned over and kissed him. He was suddenly acutely aware of his senses: the armrest between them digging awkwardly into his ribs, the little fall of popcorn that tumbled from his hair at the sudden movement, the small sound of contented surprise he made when their lips touched, even though  _ he’d _ been the one to kiss him, the taste of those lips, buttery and rough with salt… He licked Theon’s bottom lip, relishing the taste.

“Goddamnit, Stark…” Theon mumbled against his lips, his breath ghosting over Robb’s cheek. 

  
The previews came and went, then the movie itself, but if you asked them later, neither Robb nor Theon could tell you much of the plot. The  _ Saw _ tradition was maintained, though, and Robb felt pretty confident that he’d set a new high for the decade-long event. Of course, there was always room for improvement next year...


End file.
